Frequency synthesizers may generate high frequency local oscillator (LO) signals based on lower frequency reference signals. The LO signals generated by a frequency synthesizer may be used by a wireless radio of a communications device to transmit and/or receive data signals. For example, a transmit (TX) chain of the wireless radio may use the LO signals to up-convert a data signal from a baseband frequency to a carrier frequency, and a receive (RX) chain of the wireless radio may use the LO signals to down-convert a received data signal from the carrier frequency to the baseband frequency. The carrier frequency may be the frequency at which data signals are transmitted between communications devices, and the baseband frequency may be the frequency at which circuitry (e.g., a baseband processor) within the communications devices processes data signals. The baseband frequency is typically one or more orders of magnitude less than the carrier frequency, and the LO signals typically have a frequency similar to (or the same as) the carrier frequency.
When a frequency synthesizer is coupled to both the TX chain and the RX chain of a wireless radio, propagation of the LO signals from the frequency synthesizer to the TX chain and/or the RX chain may undesirably leak power into one or more circuits of the TX chain and/or the RX chain, which in turn may degrade performance of the wireless radio.